Retorno do passado
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Há 10 anos Lindinha e Cobra fizeram uma 'besteira' enquanto estavam bêbados e acabaram tendo um filho, o que a primeira achou estar morto. Como será a vida de um BEM VIVO Andy Utônium Ingleberry depois de vir para Townsville?
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Retorno do passado**

**Capítulo 1.**

Tudo que você faz na vida pode ocasionar mudanças em seu futuro, mesmo que você não se lembre como isso aconteceu. Pois Lindinha Utônium passou por isso, e sua família só ficou sabendo bem mais tarde.

Tudo começou há 10 anos atrás, quando a loira tinha 20 anos. Ela havia sido traída por seu namorado e descontou tudo na bebida, chegando ao ponto de não saber o que estava fazendo.

No mesmo bar em que ela estava, também tinha um membro da Gangue Gangrena: Cobra. Ele estava tão bêbado quanto Lindinha, por isso foi até ela sem reconhecê-la.

**Cobra: **Quer se "divertir"?

Lindinha aceitou sem reconhecê-lo também e foram pra um dos quartos do bar, sem saber que essa "diversão" mudaria sua vida para sempre. Três meses depois, ela descobriu que estava grávida, mas não fazia ideia de quem.

Como morava num apartamento aos 20 anos, no mesmo andar que suas irmãs, não teve muito trabalho para esconder a gravidez da família. Entretanto, no dia em que Lindinha deu a luz, acharam que a criança havia morrido.

**Lindinha: **Posso, pelo menos, saber a identidade do pai do meu bebê?

**Médico: **De acordo com o exame de DNA, o pai do seu bebê é Sanford D. Ingleberry!

Lindinha ficou pálida. Ela conhecia esse nome: era o nome verdadeiro do Cobra, da Gang Gangrena. E teve certeza ao ver seu bebê: era um menino de pele verde e cabelos negros.

A loira foi pra casa com tristeza dobrada: além de ter tido um filho com um inimigo, o bebê estava morto.

Bom, era o que achava. Quando o bebê foi mandado à um orfanato, ele chorou pela primeira vez, o que assustou o diretor.

**Médico: ***assustado* Por essa não esperávamos! O bebê está vivo! E agora?

**Funcionária: **Podemos chamar os pais!

**Diretor: **Não acho que seja uma boa ideia! Eles não irão aceitar um filho de pele verde! Acho que foi por isso que o abandonaram!

**Funcionária: **Pelo menos vamos registrá-lo com o sobrenome dos pais! Aí, no futuro, ele poderá encontrá-los!

**Diretor: **Boa ideia! Bem vindo ao mundo, Andy Utônium Ingleberry!

A pronúncia de seu nome fez Andy sorrir e abrir um par de olhos azuis. O futuro estava esperando por ele.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

10 anos se passaram. No orfanato, Andy era um garoto saudável e forte. Era idêntico fisicamente ao seu pai, com exceção dos olhos, e até se vestia como ele, mas havia herdado os superpoderes de sua mãe.

No dia anterior ao seu aniversário de 10 anos, ganhou o maior presente de sua vida: sua certidão de nascimento, o que o permitiria encontrar seus pais verdadeiros.

**Andy: ***lendo a certidão* Townsville... então é nessa cidade que meus pais estão! Está na hora de começar minhas buscas!

Na madrugada daquele mesmo dia, ele foi embora do orfanato, mesmo que o diretor fosse contra no início. Afinal, apesar de ser um menino superpoderoso, era só uma criança. Mas no final, acabou sedendo.

Andy teve muitos problemas, tendo que passar por uma floresta só pra começar. Felizmente, sabia a língua dos animais e pode pedir informação, mas não sabia pra onde ir quando chegou em Townsville.

**Andy: ***bocejando e olhando no relógio* 3 da manhã... Acho melhor achar um lugar pra passar a noite e comer alguma coisa! Também estou faminto!

Ele avistou um bar e entrou: o mesmo bar em que "foi feito" por Lindinha e Cobra.

**Dono do bar: **O que deseja, garotinho?

**Andy: **Um baurú e um guaraná, se tiver!

O dono do bar, chamado Roger, ofereceu o que Andy pediu, e este sentou no balcão.

**Roger: ***analizando-o* Você não é um pouco jovem pra estar fora de casa a esta hora?

**Andy: ***sorriso maroto* Se eu tivesse casa, sim! Mas é por isso que vim para Townsville! Estou procurando os meus pais!

**Roger: **Se perdeu deles ou algo assim?

**Andy: **Não! Eu fui criado num orfanato desde bebê, por isso nunca os conheci! Mas, pelo menos, sei o nome deles: Sanford D. Ingleberry e Lindinha Utônium!

**Roger: **Lindinha Utônium, hein? Eu a conheço! Na verdade, a maioria das pessoas de Townsville sabe quem ela é! Ela é a caçula das Meninas Superpoderosas que luta contra o crime, junto com suas irmãs Florzinha e Docinho! Bom, lutava! Hoje em dia, as três estão aposentadas e passaram a "profissão" para as filhas!

**Andy: **Quando foi a última vez que a viu?

**Roger: **Se não estou enganado, há 10 anos! Nesse dia, ela bebeu muito pra esquecer uma traição e acabou tendo um "romance" com um de seus inimigos, que estava tão bêbado quanto ela! Eu não contei isso à ninguém porque... isso poderia acabar com a reputação dela, mesmo que não tenha feito isso de propósito!

**Andy: ***surpreso* Isso aconteceu há 10 anos? E quem era esse inimigo?

**Roger: **Venha comigo! Eu tenho pôsters de todos os vilões que as Meninas Superpoderosas enfrentaram no passado! Talvez eu me lembre!


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Andy e Roger foram para o quarto deste, onde Roger tirou uma caixa de dentro do guarda-roupa.

**Roger: ***xeretando* É aqui que eu guardo os pôsters e as fitas de vídeo das meninas superpoderosas e dos vilões de Townsville! Aqui, achei! Esta aqui é sua mãe no início da profissão, junto com suas tias Florzinha e Docinho!

Andy ficou surpreso ao ver o pôster: nele, sua mãe tinha apenas 5 anos.

**Andy: ***ainda surpreso* Nossa! Ela começou bem cedo como heroína! E o meu pai?

Roger mostrou um pôster da gang gangrena e apontou o Cobra.

**Roger: **Este aqui é o seu pai, o vilão que eu vi há 10 anos, só que aqui ele está com a idade de quando sua mãe era criança! Você é a cara dele! Até se veste como ele!

**Andy: **Tem algumas diferenças! Os olhos, por exemplo, são da minha mãe! E as fitas?

**Roger: **Minha filha era "câmera" e fã das Meninas Superpoderosas, então filmou algumas de suas batalhas! Só uma das fitas foi filmada por mim há 10 anos! Está registrado que seus pais se encontraram aqui no bar e "fizeram" você! Claro que a parte que fizeram eu não filmei! Você quer ver?

Andy concordou e Roger colocou a fita no videocassete. Mostrava uma Lindinha já bêbada e o Cobra há alguns metros de distância dela, igualmente bêbado. A filmagem só aparece com Cobra indo fazer o "pedido" à Lindinha e os dois saíndo por uma porta.

**Andy: **_Então foi assim que eu fui "feito"! _Escuta, pode tirar uma foto do filme? Assim será mais fácil encontrá-los!

Roger concordou e tirou uma foto da cena em que Cobra chamou Lindinha, antes de entregar à Andy.

**Roger: **Aconselho que procure Lindinha primeiro! O Cobra, provavelmente, nem faz ideia de que você existe!

**Andy: ***confuso* Cobra?

**Roger: **É como Sanford D. Ingleberry prefere ser chamado!

Andy agradeceu e saiu do bar após pagar a conta. Como não havia comido seu lanche, resolveu comer no caminho.

**Andy: **_Como eu vou fazer pra encontrar meus pais agora? Droga, não será fácil achá-los no escuro! Devia ter passado a noite no bar!_

De repente, ele ouviu um alarme ser disparado perto do lugar onde estava. Seguiu voando o som do alarme e descobriu que vinha do banco: ele estava sendo assaltado.

**Andy: ***lembrando de um detalhe*_ Ei, o Roger disse que são as filhas das Meninas Superpoderosas que combatem o crime! E, sendo minhas primas, devem saber onde minha mãe está! Vou tentar atrazar os ladrões até elas chegarem!_


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Como Roger havia dito, agora eram as filhas das Meninas Superpoderosas que combatiam o crime. Eram duas, voando para o local do assalto naquele momento.

A primeira tinha cabelos loiros num rabo-de-cavalo duplo até a cintura, olhos rosa e se vestia como sua mãe, Florzinha Utônium. Seu nome era Melinda.

Já a segunda tinha cabelos castanhos trançados até a cintura, olhos verdes e usava roupas masculinas. Seu nome era Érika, filha de Docinho Utônium.

**Érika: **Droga, por que não chegamos antes? Os ladrões já devem ter fugido!

**Melinda: ***notando algo* Aqueles são os ladrões? O que é aquilo que está batendo neles?

As duas aterrissaram pra ver melhor. Andy estava por cima dos ladrões, batendo na cabeça deles com os punhos.

**Ladrão 1: **MENINAS SUPERPODEROSAS, GRAÇAS A DEUS! A GENTE SE RENDE, MAS TIREM ELE DE CIMA DE NÓS!

**Érika: ***sorriso maroto* Por quê? Ele parece estar se divertindo tanto! E depois, vocês são ladrões! Se fosse eu, bateria bem mais!

**Ladrão 2: **NÃO IMPORTA! NOS MANDEM PRA CADEIA DE UMA VEZ!

Melinda puxou Andy pelas costas e Érika levou os ladrões para a cadeia. Mas quando Melinda virou Andy de frente pra ela, levou um susto.

**Melinda: ***chocada* Cobra? Não, espera... você não é o Cobra!

**Andy: ***pegando algo no bolso* Quer dizer ele?

Andy mostrou a foto que Roger tirou da fita no bar.

**Melinda: **É ele mesmo! Mas o que ele está fazendo junto com a tia Lindinha? Como conseguiu essa foto? E quem é você, afinal?

**Andy: **Calma, uma pergunta de cada vez! Pra começar, essa imagem foi tirada de um encontro entre esses dois há 10 anos atrás, num bar! Eu consegui essa foto com o dono do bar, que testemunhou o encontro! E eu sou Andy Utônium Ingleberry, o filho que surgiu desse encontro! Mais alguma pergunta?

**Melinda: ***desconfiada* Tenho sim! Como posso ter certeza de que você é mesmo filho da tia Lindinha com o Cobra?

**Andy: ***cruzando os braços* Como você deve ter notado, sou parecido com o Cobra! Quanto à tia Lindinha... não faço ideia!

**Melinda: **Se é filho dela, deve ter alguns dos poderes dela, tipo... falar com os animais ou em outros idiomas!

**Andy: **Yes, I am! Ogenki Dessuka (como vai)? Yo se hablar español tambíen! Isso basta? Além da certidão de nascimento!

Andy mostrou a certidão de nascimento, o que deixou Melinda pálida. Érika percebeu isso quando voltou.

**Érika: ***preocupada* Algum problema, Melinda? Tá mais branca que a sedusa!

**Melinda: ***recuperando a cor* Precisamos falar com a tia Lindinha!


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Como Melinda havia dito, precisavam falar com Lindinha e ligaram pra ela. Mesmo de camisola, Lindinha foi de camisola até onde as sobrinhas estavam, sabendo apenas que era urgente. E era mesmo!

**Lindinha: ***chocada* Meu filho está vivo?

Na opinião de Melinda, pois Érika ainda estava confusa, foi um encontro emocionante: mãe e filho se abraçaram e ficaram assim por um bom tempo.

**Érika: ***tentando entender* Ele é filho da tia Lindinha? Mas os dois nem se parecem! Ele parece com o Cobra!

**Melinda: ***girando os olhos* O pai dele é o Cobra, anta!

**Érika: ***surpresa* O pai dele é um vilão?

**Melinda: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* O que tem isso? Meu pai também é um vilão! Ou já se esqueceu que meu nome completo é Melinda Jojo?

**Érika: **E daí?

**Melinda: ***tapa na testa* Esquece! Tia Lindinha, melhor irmos pra casa!

Lindinha concordou, e os quatro foram voando pra casa. No caminho, Andy foi conhecendo suas primas melhor.

**Andy: ***sorriso leve* Vocês ainda não me disseram seus nomes!

**Melinda: ***corando* Desculpe por isso! Sou Melinda Jojo, filha de Florzinha Utônium e Explosão Jojo! Ela é a Érika Mitchelson, filha de Docinho Utônium com Mitchel Mitchelson!

**Érika: ***sorriso maroto* E eu não sei o seu nome, rapaz!

**Andy: **É, eu só disse pra Melinda! Sou Andy Utônium Ingleberry!

**Melinda: ***cochichando pra Lindinha* Tia Lindinha, você vai contar ao Cobra que teve um filho dele?

**Lindinha: ***suspirando* Eu não sei! Não contei nada nesses 10 anos! Quem garante que ele vai aceitar a situação? Nem seu avô, sua mãe e sua tia Docinho sabem disso! Com certeza irão me chamar de irresponsável se descobrirem!

**Melinda: ***surpresa* Mas você é muito responsável, tia! Érika e eu temos apenas um ano a menos que o Andy! E eu ainda sou filha de vilão! Não podem te chamar de irresponsável!

**Lindinha: **Não creio que você está conseguindo me animar, Melinda! Mas eu agradeço de qualquer jeito!

Quando chegaram no prédio em que moravam, Melinda e Érika foram aos seus respectivos apartamentos, enquanto Lindinha e Andy entraram no deles. Ambos sentaram-se no sofá e ficaram calados, até Andy quebrar o silêncio.

**Andy: **Então a senhora achava que eu estava morto?

**Lindinha: ***sorriso triste* Sim! Quando você nasceu, não chorava nem respirava, e acharam que você estava morto! Eu fiquei desolada e escondi esse segredo de todo mundo! Os anos passaram e eu continuei solteira, enquanto minhas irmãs se casavam e se mudavam! Eu também me mudei depois que meu pai se casou, e apesar de ter vida própria, me sentia sozinha! Não imagina a emoção que eu senti ao descobrir que estava vivo!

**Andy: ***segurando a mão dela* Eu prometo não te deixar sozinha de novo! É uma promessa... mãe!

Ele lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, antes dos dois adormecerem, ali no sofá mesmo.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

No dia seguinte, era sábado. Lindinha e Andy foram acordados pela campainha.

**Lindinha: ***levantando do sofá* _Devem ser minhas irmãs!_ Espere aqui, Andy!

Andy concordou e Lindinha foi atender a porta. Como esperava, era Florzinha e Docinho.

**Florzinha: ***surpresa* Ainda de pijama? Você normalmente costuma levantar cedo!

**Lindinha: **Eu acordei durante a madrugada e demorei pra voltar a dormir!

**Docinho: ***séria* Mudando de assunto, você vai ao churrasco ou vai ter que fazer hora extra no sábado de novo?

**Lindinha: **Preciso ir ao shopping com o Andy! Mas irei ao churrasco, eu prometo!

**Florzinha: ***desconfiada* Quem é Andy? Seu namorado ou algo assim?

**Lindinha: **Não... a menos que eu seja uma pedófila e não seja parente dele! Perguntem às suas filhas! Elas sabem quem ele é!

Lindinha fechou a porta, deixando suas irmãs confusas.

**Docinho: **Perguntamos para as meninas?

**Florzinha: **Sim, mas no churrasco! É melhor assim!

Lindinha e Andy se vestiram e foram comprar roupas novas no shopping.

**Andy: **Ei mãe, dá pra ser roupas discretas? Eu nunca fiquei bem como "garotinho comportado"!

**Lindinha: ***rindo* Tudo bem, filho!

Voltando à Florzinha e Docinho, o churrasco havia começado há 10 minutos, e as duas foram perguntar às filhas sobre Andy.

**Melinda: ***sorrindo* Andy é o filho de 10 anos da tia Lindinha, que ela achava estar morto!

**Florzinha: ***surpresa* Ela teve um filho? E por que ela não disse nada?

**Érika: **Por que assim como você, tia Florzinha, Andy é filho de um vilão! Sem falar que a Tia Lindinha estava bêbada quando aconteceu, e o pai de Andy nem desconfia que tem um filho! O nome do pai é Sanford D. Ingleberry, o Cobra da antiga gang gangrena!

Florzinha e Docinho ficaram chocadas. Quando Lindinha chegou com Andy, e este foi apresentado a todos, as três foram conversar sobre isso. É claro que as crianças também foram conversar.

**Andy: ***observando o Explosão de longe, conversando com Mitchel* Aqueles são seus pais, meninas?

**Melinda: **São! E não foram só eles que vieram pra esse churrasco! Meu pais convidou meus tios paternos: Durão e Fortão!

Ela apontou dois homens que conversavam perto da churrascaria, junto com uma mulher ruiva e uma garotinha da idade deles.

**Andy: **E a mulher com a garotinha? Quem são?

**Érika: ***séria* A mulher é a esposa do Sr. Fortão, Princesa Maisgrana! E a garotinha é a filha deles de 10 anos, Júlia Jojo!

Júlia tinha os cabelos ruivos da mãe, mas lisos, compridos e escorridos, os olhos verde-escuros do pai, tinha sardas e usava as mesmas roupas que sua mãe usava quando não estava vestida como vilã.

**Melinda: ***cochichando* Não estranha a reação da Érika, Andy! Ela e a Júlia não se suportam, apesar de tudo! Vem, vou te apresentar à Júlia!


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Antes de irem falar com Júlia, Érika os interrompeu.

**Érika: ***emburrada* Eu tenho um bom motivo pra não gostar da Júlia: estamos formando uma banda e ela está querendo me obrigar a tocar guitarra também, sendo que sou só a vocalista!

**Andy: ***olhos brilhando* Vocês tem uma banda?

**Melinda: ***sorriso leve* Mais ou menos! Mas tocamos alguma coisa! Eu sou a baterista da banda e a Júlia toca baixo! Da Érika,você já sabe!

**Érika: **Se bem que talvez seja algum problema na guitarra! Vamos ver!

Érika foi buscar sua guitarra, que havia trazido ao churrasco para treinar. Ela tentou tocar algumas notas, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi fazer os primos ficarem com dor de ouvido.

**Melinda: ***tirando as mãos dos ouvidos* Acho que a guitarra não está afinada!

**Andy: ***pegando a guitarra* Deixe-me ver!

Andy tocou com a guitarra, o que deixou as primas de queixo caído.

**Érika: ***"levantando" o queixo* Onde aprendeu a tocar? Parece o Joca Mars!

**Andy: ***envergonhado* Eu nunca tive aulas! Aprendi tudo ouvindo e observando escondido o diretor do orfanato!

**Voz: **Esse som foi incrível, garoto!

Só aí os três notaram que Júlia estava ali.

**Andy: ***confuso* Ahn... obrigado! Júlia Jojo, não é?

**Júlia: ***corada* Vejo que falaram de mim! E o seu nome, qual é?

**Andy: ***estendendo a mão* Andy Utônium Ingleberry!

**Júlia: ***apertando a mão dele* É um prazer conhecê-lo! Pena que você não é uma menina, Andy, senão você poderia entrar na banda!

**Melinda: ***surpresa* Não lembro de termos combinado que não poderiam entrar homens na banda!

**Júlia: ***sacando* É mesmo! Gostaria de se juntar à banda, Andy?

**Andy: ***refletindo* _Participar de uma banda de meninas? Elas parecem ser boas, e se formos reconhecidos, talvez eu conheça meu pai!_ É claro!

**Érika: ***apontando os instrumentos* então vamos fazer nosso primeiro show aqui mesmo! Todos conhecem a música Wannabe de Spice Girls?

Todos afirmaram com a cabeça e foram tocar.

**Érika: ***cantando* Yo I'll say you what I want, what I really really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want  
I wanna huh, I wanna huh, I wanna huh, I wanna huh, I wanna really  
really really wanna zig a zig ah

If you want my future, forget my past  
If you wanna get with me, better make it fast  
Now don't go wasting my precious time  
Get your act together, we could be just fine

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha

**Todos: **If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
Make it last forever, friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is

**Princesa: ***junto com as Meninas Superpoderosas* Nossos filhos ainda serão grandes!

**Meninas: ***concordando* É isso aí!


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Na segunda-feira, Andy foi para o mesmo colégio de suas primas. Ficou aliviado ao saber que não era o único de pele verde, mas também preocupado.

**Andy: ***cutucando Melinda* Quem são aquelas pessoas de pele verde que não param de olhar feio pra nós?

**Melinda: ***séria* Aqueles são os filhos da Gang Gangrena: Agatha (filha do Ace), as trigêmeas Amanda, Alana e Anita (filhas do Arthur), Big Betty (filha do Big Billy) e o rapaz é o Geff (filho do Grubber)! Acredite: não vai querer se meter com eles!

Andy olhou melhor para os filhos da Gang Gangrena: todos tinham pele verde e eram a cara dos pais, com exceção de Geff, que não tinha a língua pra fora e os olhos saltados.

**Agatha: ***cochichando pro grupo* Notaram aquele garoto de pele verde?

**Betty: ***confusa* Pelo que ouvi, ele é filho daquela superpoderosa loira! Como ele se chama mesmo? Anda?

**Amanda: ***corrigindo* Andy! E ele é bonito, apesar de andar com as fracassadas!

**Alana e Anita: ***concordando* É isso aí!

**Agatha: **Não é da beleza dele que estamos falando, e sim do fato dele ter pele verde! Os únicos nessa cidade que tem pele verde, além de nós, são nossos pais!

**Geff: **E o amigo deles, Sanford D. Ingleberry, conhecido como Cobra! Quem garante que esse Andy não é parente dele?

**Anita: **Bom, se tem alguém que pode saber, esse alguém é o seu pai, Agatha! Ninguém conhecia o Cobra tão bem quanto ele!

**Agatha: ***sorriso maroto* Você tem razão! Vamos falar com ele depois da aula!

Dito e feito. Depois da aula, Agatha e cia. foram para a casa desta, onde Ace os recebeu. Na sala, Agatha abriu o jogo.

**Agatha: ***olhar sério* Papai, você sabe se o seu amigo Cobra teve filhos?

**Ace: ***confuso* Não! Se tivesse eu saberia, já que vou na casa dele de vez em quando! Mas por que estão perguntando?

**Geff: **Entrou um aluno novo no colégio hoje, chamado Andy Utônium Ingleberry! Se ele fosse normal, até acharíamos que era uma coincidência o "Ingleberry"! Mas ele tem pele verde e é a cara do Cobra!

**Ace: ***desconfiado* Tem alguma coisa mal explicada aí! Qual é o nome da mãe desse garoto?

**Betty: **Lindinha Utônium, eu acho!

**Ace: ***olhos arregalados* Aquela superpoderosa loira? Agora é uma boa razão pra falar com o Cobra!

Ace pegou o telefone e ligou para o Cobra, esperando uma boa explicação.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

O telefone tocou na casa de Cobra, que já estava com uns 40 anos.

**Cobra: ***atendendo* Alô?

**Ace: ***do outro lado da linha* Cobra? É o Ace!

**Cobra: ***surpreso* Oi Ace! Qual é o problema?

**Ace: **O assunto é importante! Você é casado ou divorciado?

**Cobra: **Não, ainda aproveito a vida de solteiro, apesar da idade! Mas por que está perguntando?

**Ace: **A Agatha chegou em casa dizendo que tinha um aluno novo na turma dela, chamado Andy Utônium Ingleberry! Eu poderia pensar que era seu sobrinho ou algo assim... se ele não fosse a sua cara!

**Cobra: ***sem palavras* Ele... é a minha cara? Mas se eu tivesse um filho, eu saberia! Quem é a mãe dele?

**Ace: **Lindinha Utônium! Você sabe, aquela superpoderosa loira!

**Cobra: **Eu não sei de nada, Ace!

**Ace: ***dando de ombros* Tá bom, então! A gente se fala!

Os dois se despediram e desligaram o telefone. Mas depois daquela conversa, Cobra ficou com a pulga atrás da orelha.

**Cobra: ***tomando uma decisão* _Preciso falar com a Lindinha!_

No dia seguinte, depois da aula, Andy voltava pra casa com seu novo melhor amigo: Roger Jojo, filho de Durão JoJo. Ele tinha cabelos pretos espetados, olhos vermelhos e se vestia como um punk.

**Roger: ***despedindo-se* A gente se vê amanha no colégio, Andy!

**Andy: **Até amanhã!

Andy pegou o elevador e foi pro seu apartamento.

**Andy: ***entrando no apartamento* Ei mãe, eu volt...

Andy parou de falar ao escutar vozes.

**Voz 1: **Então é verdade? Por que nunca me contou nada?

**Andy: ***confuso* _Que voz é essa? Parece que é um homem!_

**Voz 2: **Como se você fosse acreditar em mim sem provas!

**Andy: ***reconhecendo*_ Essa voz é da minha mãe! Ela deve estar discutindo com algum colega de trabalho!_

**Voz masculina: **E onde ele está?

**Lindinha: **Daqui a pouco ele chega do colégio!

**Andy: ***surpreso* _Estão falando de mim?_

Andy foi aonde sua mãe estava, ficando chocado ao dar de cara com alguém idêntico à ele, só que mais velho: Cobra.

**Cobra: ***igualmente chocado* Vo... você é o... Andy?

**Andy: ***sacando* Pa... pai?

O que aconteceu em seguida emocionou muito: Andy abraçou seu pai, chorando. Cobra ficou surpreso no início, mas retribuiu o abraço com ternura.

**Lindinha: ***enxugando uma lágrima* _Isso é emocionante!_


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

Agora que Andy havia encontrado seus pais, se sentia bem melhor. Mas após algumas batalhas junto com suas primas, sentiu um problema no ar. Quando já não podia mais aguentar, resolveu contar tudo ao seu pai.

**Cobra: ***surpreso* Você se acha um fracote? Por que acha isso?

**Andy: ***chateado* Eu não acho que esteja no mesmo nível que minhas primas! Ao contrário delas, eu não tenho chance contra certos vilões, como os monstros! Você poderia me ajudar, pai?

**Cobra: ***sem graça* Eu não sei se seria a melhor pessoa pra te ajudar, Andy! Quando era inimigo da sua mãe, perdia sempre! Mas, se sua mãe concordar, eu posso te apresentar a alguém que poderia treiná-lo!

Para esclarecer melhor essa sugestão, Cobra foi à casa de Andy trazendo o treinador: Durão Jojo.

**Lindinha: ***desconfiada* Peraí, deixa eu ver se eu entendi: você vai treinar meu filho fora de Townsville POR 5 ANOS?

**Durão: ***assustado* Achei que os Meninos Desordeiros e as Meninas Superpoderosas já tínhamos nos acertado!

**Lindinha: ***suspirando* Eu sei disso, e confio que irá treinar bem meu filho... mas 5 anos? Não é tempo demais?

**Cobra: **Foi o próprio Andy quem pediu esse tempo!

**Andy: ***concordando* É, mãe! Depois desse tempo, lutarei no mesmo nível que minhas primas!

**Lindinha: ***suspirando* Está bem, Andy! Você pode ir! Com a condição de que mantenha contato! Por carta, telefone ou até Webcam!

**Andy: ***sorriso* Eu prometo!

Dito e feito. No dia da despedida, Lindinha, suas irmãs, suas sobrinhas e até Cobra estavam lá.

**Lindinha: ***abraçando Andy* Treine e estude direitinho! Se precisar de alguma coisa, ligue pra mim!

**Andy: ***soltando o abraço* Pode deixar!

**Cobra: ***também abraçando Andy* Se cuida, filho! E me mantenha informado!

**Melinda: ***chorando* Boa sorte, primo! Érika e eu estaremos torcendo por você!

**Docinho: ***sorriso leve* Florzinha e eu também lhe desejamos boa sorte!

Após as despedidas, Andy saiu voando com Durão e o filho dele, que também estava indo treinar.

**Lindinha: ***lágrimas nos olhos*_ Boa sorte, Andy!_


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 11.**

Cinco anos se passaram. Durante esse tempo, Andy manteve contato com os pais... até o dia em que resolveu voltar à Townsville com Durão e seu filho Roger.

**Roger: ***despedindo-se* A gente se vê mais tarde, Andy!

**Andy: **Ok! Até Roger, Sr. Jojo!

Aos 15 anos, Andy usava visual de motoqueiro e seu cabelo estava preso num rabo baixo e liso que chegava até a cintura. Também usava um brinco na orelha esquerda, ideia de Roger.

Ao chegar em casa, foi recebido pelos pais que, por incrível que pareça, haviam se casado.

**Cobra: **É bom te ver de novo, filho! Sua mãe e eu estamos orgulhosos!

**Andy: **Digo o mesmo em relação ao casamento! Pena que eu não pude ir!

**Lindinha: ***sorriso* A gente mostra o vídeo depois!

**Andy: ***sem graça* Se importam se eu for me lavar? Eu não tive tempo de fazer isso antes de virmos pra Townsville!

**Cobra: **Sem problemas!

Andy foi correndo pro banheiro, um pouco antes da campainha tocar.

**Lindinha: **Pode deixar que eu atendo, Cobra!

Lindinha abriu a porta para suas sobrinhas e para Júlia, que não haviam mudado tanto em 5 anos.

**Lindinha: ***sorrindo* Meninas! Bem vindas! É uma surpresa virem me visitar no início da semana!

**Júlia: **Que nada, Sra. Ingleberry! É um prazer! _Sem falar que ela é ótima na cozinha e faz uns biscoitos deliciosos! _Eu vou lavar o rosto! Não demoro!

**Érika: **Tá bem! Mas a Melinda que vai guardar biscoitos se não sobrar nenhum!

**Lindinha: ***sorriso maroto* Vejo que já sei a razão das suas visitas!

Érika foi ao banheiro e entrou, sem saber que Andy tomava banho na banheira de lá. Ele também não percebeu sua presença, até Júlia se virar e um dar de cara com o outro.

Não dá pra negar que foi um choque para ambos: Andy por ser visto pelado, e Júlia por vê-lo pelado!


	12. Chapter 12

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 12.**

**Os dois: ***em pânico* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

**Júlia: ***correndo pra porta* LADRÃO! TEM UM LADRÃO NA BANHEIRA!

**Andy: ***reconhecendo-a* ESPERA, JÚLIA! SOU EU, O ANDY, FILHO DA LINDINHA! TÁ LEMBRADA... de mim?

**Júlia: ***dando meia-volta, chocada* A-Andy? Quando foi que você... quer dizer... o que está fazendo aí?

**Andy: ***sério* Quer que eu diga mesmo ou me ver nu já não basta?

**Júlia: ***vermelha como um tomate* _Eu... nunca vi isso na minha vida!_

Foi o suficiente pra fazer Júlia desmaiar no piso do banheiro.

**Andy: **Ai, meu Deus! Só faltava essa! Júlia? JÚLIA! JÚLIA, ACORDA!

Do lado de fora, a gritaria já podia ser ouvida.

**Melinda: ***confusa* Mas que gritaria é essa?

**Lindinha: ***lembrando de um detalhe* OH NÃO! EU ESQUECI!

Lindinha correu para o banheiro, acompanhada das sobrinhas, e pegou Andy de pé na banheira, tentando acordar Júlia.

**Mulheres e Andy: **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

**Érika: ***tapando os olhos de Melinda* VOCÊ NÃO PODE VER ISSO, MELINDA!

**Melinda: ***irritada* TIRA A MÃO!

**Lindinha: ***séria* O que houve aqui, Andy?

**Andy: ***envergonhado* Sabe o que é, mãe... ela desmaiou ao me ver e... eu tava tentando acordar ela!

**Lindinha: ***indignada* Tá, mas quer fazer o favor de se tapar? Porque tem mulher demais aqui pra ver essas coisas! Pelo jeito você já derrubou a Júlia, né?

**Andy: ***cruzando os braços* É isso que dá ela entrar sem bater! E vocês ainda fizeram o mesmo!

**Érika: ***vermelha* Bom... melhor irmos lá pra fora!

As mulheres carregaram Júlia pra fora do banheiro, até Andy terminar seu banho. Depois disso, tudo foi esclarecido.

**Júlia: ***envergonhada* Desculpa pelo que aconteceu, Andy! Eu não sabia que você tinha voltado à Townsville!

**Andy: ***sorriso leve* Está tudo bem! Essas coisas acontecem! Mas agora já sabe e não irá se repetir, eu espero!

**Melinda: **Quando você voltou para Townsville?

**Andy: ***olhando no relógio* Ahn... há 40 minutos!

**Érika: **Vai estudar e batalhar junto conosco como antes?

**Andy: ***sorriso megawatt* É claro que sim! Mal posso esperar pra ver como os outros ficaram depois de tanto tempo!

**Júlia: ***analizando-o discretamente* _Ele não mudou tanto... se tirarmos o cabelo perfumado, o corpo bem desenvolvido (que eu vi por completo antes de desmaiar), o estilo de se vestir... ei, ESPERA AÍ! NO QUE ESTÁ PENSANDO, JÚLIA JOJO? ELE É SÓ O PRIMO DA SUA PRIMA!_

_**Andy: **_*analizando Júlia*_ Ela ficou muito bonita, apesar das poucas mudanças! Ei, por que estou pensando nisso agora? Até parece que estou... não, que bobagem!_


	13. Chapter 13

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 13.**

Foi uma surpresa para a maioria dos ex-colegas de Andy quando ele retornou ao colégio tão mudado. De todos os presentes, ninguém ficou tão surpreso quanto Agatha.

**Agatha: ***olhos arregalados* Aquele é o Andy Utônium Ingleberry? Mas ele ficou tão... tão...

**Amanda: ***sorriso maroto* Bonito?

**Agatha: **Não era o que eu ia dizer, mas serve! Vou torná-lo meu namorado, vocês vão ver!

**Geff: ***sério* Ah é? E como pretende fazer isso? Aposto que tem 100% de chance de que ele vai recusar!

**Agatha: ***girando os olhos* Acorda, cabeça-oca! Já se esqueceu quem nós somos? Os descendentes da Gang Gangrena! E como nossos pais, não vamos pedir! Vamos logo pra barra pesada!

**Betty: ***surpresa* Vai sequestrar ele?

**Agatha: **Essa é só a primeira parte do plano! Eu usarei a chantagem: a liberdade em troca de se tornar meu namorado!

**Anita: ***rindo* Agatha, tu é má!

Isso fez todo mundo rir, chamando a atenção da turma toda.

**Srta. Keane (ela ainda dá aulas): ***irritada* Querem fazer o favor de pararem com isso? Estão atrapalhando a aula!

**Alana: ***envergonhada* Peço desculpas em nome de todos, Srta. Keane!

**Melinda: ***gota* O que deu naqueles malucos?

**Érika: ***dando de ombros* Betty W. Willians deve ter contado uma piada muito boa! Você sabe como ela é boa nisso!

**Melinda: ***preocupada* Sim, mas você viu o jeito que estavam olhando para o Andy? Não é o mesmo jeito que olhavam antes, e isso me preocupa!

**Érika: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Está preocupada por causa disso? Andy não é mais um garotinho, ele sabe se cuidar! Não foi por isso que ele ficou 5 anos fora?

**Melinda: ***sorriso leve* É... tem razão! Acho que estou me preocupando à toa!

Quanto à Júlia, ela também observava Andy anotando o que a Srta. Keane passava no quadro, mas de um jeito bem mais discreto que Agatha.

**Júlia: ***decidida* _Pra mim já chega! Estou cansada de esconder o que sinto pelo Andy desde a 4ª série! Chegou a hora de me declarar, não importa como!_

Depois da aula, ela procurou Melinda e Érika e confessou que estava apaixonada por Andy, pedindo conselhos para se declarar.

**Érika:** Bom, aqui vai uma dica: escreva tudo o que sente e entregue em mãos para ele! Se fosse eu, faria sem medo!

**Melinda: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Diz isso agora, mas quero ver quando terá coragem de se declarar pro Roger!

**Érika: ***vermelha* EU NÃO GOSTO DE ROGER JOJO, E JÁ CANSEI DE REPETIR!

**Júlia: ***surpresa* _Puxa! Essa é nova pra mim! Érika interessada no meu primo Roger!_


	14. Chapter 14

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 14.**

Júlia teve um trabalhão pra escrever no papel tudo o que sentia por Andy. Mas após isso, o chamou no terraço do colégio uma semana depois.

**Andy: ***aparecendo no terraço, confuso* O que você queria falar comigo, Júlia?

**Júlia: ***estendendo a carta* É pra você! Não conseguiria dizer isso pessoalmente, então resolvi escrever!

Ainda confuso, Andy abriu a carta e a leu. A cada palavra, Júlia ficava cada vez mais nervosa, com medo de não ser correspondida. A pergunta final na carta, "quer ser meu namorado?", fez Andy olhar para Júlia com o rosto corado.

**Júlia: ***tão corada quanto ele* E então?

Andy não respondeu. Simplesmente pegou uma caneta e começou a escrever no verso da carta, antes de entregá-la à Júlia.

**Júlia: ***vermelha* "Eu te amo mais do que minha própria vida! É claro que aceito ser seu namorado"!

**Andy: ***sorriso leve* Também não conseguiria dizer isso pessoalmente!

Chorando de emoção, Júlia pulou no pescoço de Andy e o beijou nos lábios, aprofundando o beijo quando sentiu que Andy retribuía. Só não sabiam que alguém observava a cena com fúria.

**Agatha: ***soltando fumaça pelas ventas* _Você vai pagar por isso, Júlia Jojo! Andy É MEU!_

Depois da aula, Andy resolveu voltar à pé pra casa, pois de tão feliz que estava, poderia bater de frente com um prédio se fosse voando. Mas de tão feliz que estava, também não reparou quando alguém veio por trás dele e cobriu sua boca com um pano.

**Andy: ***sentindo o ar faltar* _O que... está havendo?_

À noite, na casa da família Mitchelson...

**Érika: ***ouvindo o telefone tocar* Só faltava essa! Telefone bem na hora que eu estava passando pela última fase do jogo! Alô?

**Voz: ***do outro lado da linha* Érika?

**Érika: ***reconhecendo a voz* Oi tia Lindinha!

**Lindinha: **O Andy está aí?

**Érika: ***confusa* Não, não está! Eu não o vejo desde a saída do colégio! Ele não voltou pra casa?

**Lindinha: ***aflita* Não! Eu tenho medo que alguma coisa tenha acontecido! Já liguei até pro Durão, e ele também não sabe de nada!

**Érika: **Eu aviso se souber de alguma coisa!

Muito tempo depois, no velho casebre da Gang Gangrena...

**Andy: ***vendado e amarrado* O que está havendo?

**Agatha: ***tirando a venda dos olhos dele* Bem vindo ao seu novo lar, Andy Utônium Ingleberry!


	15. Chapter 15

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 15.**

Andy olhou em volta: não reconhecia o lugar onde estava, muito menos fazia ideia de quanto tempo estava ali. Mas reconhecia quem estava na sua frente: os filhos da Gang Gangrena.

**Andy: **Que horas são?

**Geff: ***olhando no relógio de pulso* São 20 horas!

**Andy: ***olhos arregalados* E eu estou dormindo desde quando?

**Alana: **Desde o meio-dia... de ontem!

Andy suspirou aliviado.

**Andy: ***aliviado* Ainda bem que ontem era sexta! Não perco aula!

Todo mundo capotou.

**Betty: **Se eu fosse você, me preocuparia com coisas mais importantes! A própria segurança, por exemplo!

**Andy: ***tentando se libertar das amarras* Eu não entendo! Já me livrei de cordas antes!

**Amanda: **Essas aí são super-reforçadas! Infelizmente, para nós, só os seus pulsos estão amarrados, o que quer dizer que pode andar pelo casebre! Mas nada pode acabar com as grades das janelas e da porta, só raios lazer! Ei, espera: você não tem esse poder, tem?

**Andy: ***sério* Não! Minha mãe não passou esse poder pra mim!

**Agatha: ***dando uma "cocada" em Amanda* Tu é uma anta, mesmo! Já imaginou se ele tivesse? Acabaria conosco agora! Bom, de qualquer modo, só lhe resta uma alternativa pra sair daqui!

**Andy: ***surpreso* Qual?

**Agatha: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Tornando-se meu namorado!

**Andy: ***indignado* Viajou na maionese? Por que eu aceitaria?

**Anita: **Por que ela é verde como você? Ei, um momento: eu também sou verde! Por que não posso ficar com ele?

**Agatha: ***cruzando os braços* Porque eu disse primeiro! E depois, essa é a única escolha que o Andy tem... se ele quizer ficar livre e não quizer morrer de fome!

**Andy: ***ouvindo o próprio estômago roncar* _O pior é que ela tem razão! Nos treinamentos com o Durão, eu chegava a implorar por comida depois de 5 horas! Imagina ficar dias sem comida? Eu não vou aguentar! E pra completar, namoro a Júlia, não posso traí-la!_

Voltando ao outros, Érika, Melinda, Júlia e Roger faziam uma busca por Townsville, sendo que era noite e os crimes ainda atrapalharam as buscas.

**Melinda: **Não é melhor nos separarmos? Cobriremos maior terreno!

**Roger: ***pessimista* Do que isso vai adiantar? Viramos Townsville ao avesso chamando e procurando o Andy, o dia todo! Se ele pudesse nos ouvir, teria respondido!

**Érika: **Vamos ter que deixar pra amanhã! Nossos pais vão ficar preocupados se não voltarmos!

Todo mundo concordou, um pouco relutante.

**Júlia: ***preocupada* _Esteja bem, Andy!_


	16. Chapter 16

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: linguagem animal

**Capítulo 16.**

Madrugada do terceiro dia, e nenhum sinal de Andy. No casebre, ele não havia comido nada desde o sequestro, então andava já com certa dificuldade.

**Andy: ***cansado* Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa!

Felizmente, ao olhar pela janela aberta mas ainda com grades, notou um esquilo.

**Andy: ***falando baixo* Ei esquilinho, vem aqui!

Confuso, o esquilo subiu na janela e passou entre as grades, subindo no ombro de Andy.

**Esquilo: ***analizando-o* Eu já te vi antes! Ah, lembrei! Você era aquele garotinho de 5 anos atrás que pediu como chegar em Townsville! Andy, não é?

**Andy: ***sorriso leve* Sou eu mesmo! E preciso de sua ajuda novamente!

**Esquilo: ***confuso* Como posso ajudar?

**Andy: **Você sabe onde Lindinha Utônium mora, não sabe?

**Esquilo: **Sei sim, por quê?

**Andy: **Preciso que vá até lá e conte onde eu estou! Ela fala esquilês como eu, então irá entender!

**Esquilo: **Deixa comigo! Ah propósito, quer ajuda com essas cordas?

**Andy:** Não sei se dará certo! Elas são bem reforçadas! Vou ver se consigo queimá-las com meu poder de fogo!

**Esquilo: **Ok então! Avisarei a sua mãe o mais rápido que eu puder!

Andy agradeceu e o esquilo foi embora. Quando amanheceu, Agatha acordou e notou Andy comendo uma maçã sem as mãos.

**Agatha: ***sorriso maquiavélico* E então, Andy? Mudou de ideia?

**Andy: ***balançando a cabeça negativamente*

**Agatha: ***cruzando os braços, séria* É uma pena! Acho que vai acabar ficando anoréxico!

**Andy: ***cuspindo a maçã* Eu não me importo! Vão acabar me achando, você vai ver!

Na casa da família Ingleberry, Lindinha estava aflita na cozinha, até notar um esquilo na janela: o mesmo de antes.

**Lindinha: ***confusa* O que será isso?

**Esquilo: **Sra. Lindinha Utônium?

**Lindinha: **Sim, sou eu! O que deseja?

**Esquilo: **Eu trouxe um recado de seu filho Andy!

**Lindinha: ***assustada* Um recado do Andy? E como ele está?

**Esquilo: **Nas atuais circunstâncias ele está bem, apesar de estar há 3 dias sem comer! Eu vim informar seu paradeiro!

O esquilo contou onde Andy estava, fazendo Lindinha ficar muito aliviada.

**Lindinha: ***decidida* Vou chamar Melinda, Érika e Júlia! Esses sequestradores vão sentir na pele a fúria de uma mãe!


	17. Chapter 17

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: linguagem animal

**Capítulo 17.**

Voltando ao casebre, Agatha era persistente.

**Agatha: ***sentada no colo de Andy* Ora Andy, vamos: diga logo que me aceita! Tem certeza de que prefere Júlia Jojo à mim?

**Andy: ***irritado* Ela não me sequestrou pra me pedir em namoro!

**Anita: ***assustada* O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO? O CASEBRE ESTÁ VIRANDO UM IGLU?

**Betty: **QUEM DIABOS ESTÁ FAZENDO ISSO?

Do lado de fora, Melinda usava seu poder de bafo gelado no casebre, antes de Lindinha, Júlia e Érika quebrarem fácil as grades e invadirem a casa.

**Geff: ***indignado* Como diabos descobriram onde Andy estava?

**Lindinha: ***com o esquilo no seu ombro* Andy mandou um recado por nosso amigo aqui!

**Júlia: ***tirando Agatha de cima de Andy* CAI FORA QUE EU CHEGUEI PRIMEIRO!

Ela jogou Agatha encima de Amanda, Alana e Anita, antes usar sua visão a lazer nas cordas que prendiam Andy.

**Andy: **Como sou contra bater em mulher, fico com o Geff!

**Lindinha: **Eu fico com a Big Betty!

**Érika: **Melinda e eu cuidamos de Alana, Amanda e Anita!

**Júlia: **Da Agatha sou eu quem cuida, pois ela vai me pagar por sequestrar meu namorado!

Foi uma briga terrível dentro daquele casebre, onde os filhos da Gang Gangrena foram derrotados.

**Lindinha: ***esfregando os pulsos* Isso que foi luta! Fazia tempo que eu não lutava, mas ainda estou em forma!

**Melinda: ***amarrando as garotas e Geff* O que vamos fazer, tia Lindinha? Eles são muito jovens pra irem pra cadeia!

**Lindinha: **Acho que terão que ir para o reformatório por enquanto! Mas acho que vamos ter que cuidar disso sem o Andy e a Júlia!

Ela apontou o casal de mãos dadas e se encarando com o canto do olho, após terem tido um beijo de reencontro.

**Melinda: ***sorrindo* Aproveitem o namoro, amigos! Nós iremos levar nossos bandidos pro reformatório!

Andy e Júlia agradeceram, antes de irem voando pra sorveteria.

**Lindinha: ***confusa* Ué, cadê a Érika? Ela não estava aqui agora a pouco?

**Melinda: ***sorriso maroto* Parece que ela também tinha coisas pra esclarecer com um "certo alguém" chamado Roger Jojo!

As duas riram, antes de levarem os vilões ao reformatório e chegarem a ver Érika com Roger na mesma sorveteria com Andy e Júlia.

FIM!


End file.
